User blog:Pikart767/OC Numbah 2!
Les sa go. Name: Alex Lavio Age: 21 Occupation: Befza/Beta Player Height: 6.7 Weight: 176.7 Personality Traits: Confident but a little cocky at times, also very Flirty, in battle, like Nesten, he is a cunning puppetmaster, and is very adaptive to situations, though emotionally unstable when referenced to past tragedies. He is also very skilled at taking weapons from his opponents, similar to a thief. Other Traits: Being a player, he has player abilities, however, they are more based on physical attributes rather than actual abilities, like all other players, he can turn them off at will, and effect everything but IQ. Origin: Born in Befza, Alex had a hard time with his life, having his father murdered when he was 5 years old, and losing his older brother Chris to cancer at the age of 8. His mother became abusive to him and his younger brother, Steven. Multiple times, they were threatened to kill them and would even attack them, and on some occasions, tried to kill him before he ran away with Steven a week later. Befza, being a snowy region, they were assaulted with the challenge of freezing to death, which led to Alex’ biggest moment of his life, losing Steven in a blizzard that ultimately knocked him out cold soon after. (i’m so fucking sorry for the pun.) Being found and taken in by other players, he became a Beta Player on that day. Alex was destined to meet up with 2 other players, Nesten Lucifer and Gumi Johnson in the neighboring region Aither exactly 13 years later. In those years, Alex trained his abilities and crafted his choice of weapon, guns. When that time came, Alex had been prepared, and head in the regain, saved their asses a ambush caused by the corrupt, and together, they went on the quest to save Aither from a impending doom. Items: Bepha and Alta: These twin pistols use condensed versions of Alex’ abilities as ammo, and amplify them by 25%. Capable of firing rapid and charged bullets from each gun, when next to each other, the amplify boost increases from 25% to 45%. It also can combine abilities when like this, making hybrid attacks possible. Gemini: A mechanically enhanced pistol that shifts from many different modes. It has standard, charge, rapid, rail, piecing, homing, boomerang, paralysing, poisonous, split, or even condensed ability shots. It also has a Melee mod, which is similar to a lightsaber in looks, but is much different in capabilities. Standard is the regular bullet shots, Charge takes longer to fire, but is much stronger and faster, Rapid fires many continuous shots though the shots are weaker, Rail is much, MUCH faster, hitting speeds at FTL, but takes longer to fire between shots and the force of the shot sends him back, Piecing is meant for breaking shields and going through multiple lines of opponents though it is actually weaker than regular, Homing does the obvious, but is slower, Boomerang also is obvious, but it’s range is lowered in return of a decrease of predictability as well as gaining the risk of hitting himself, which is unlikely, Paralysing as well does the obvious and is meant like a mini tazor of sorts, though it’s not leifle, the stun is, which depends on how resistant to electricity they are on length, Poisonous is once again, obvious, being covered in a temporary poison that continuously drains down health, Split splits into 3 smaller shots halfway into the shot, and if the opponent in in the middle of the split, it’s damage is increased by 4x, and the Condensed Ability shots are like Bepha and Alta’s shots, though with just a 10% boost instead. This technically has a near infinite ammo caused by continuous production of the bullets inside the gun. Beta Packet: A battery like device on the side Alex’s belt, which continuously charges up on energy for abilities. This combined with Bepha and Alta make a near deadly combination, and make the ammo relatable to the Metal Blades, except always recharging. Technological Glasses: Despite having 20/20 vision, he wears these glasses to not only identify weaknesses and increase his reaction speed, they also act like pair of backward eyes, which allow him to see attacks from behind him and react to them as well. They also can be used as a cell phone. Beta Band: A band on his arm, which gives him immunity to all poison and electric attacks, making him immune to his own poison and stun bullets. Grenades: These powerful Grenades which are infused in Alex’s own abilities are capable of coming in Bolt, Glacier, and Burst forms, he has also created sticky grenade like bombs that suck out energy and health like a hybrid of Take and Thief. Since they're infused with his own abilties, they can't hurt him. Also come in the form of the pin rather than the grenade at times to use as a less obvious plan of attack at the cost of damage due to a lack of space. Abilities: Note: He can't harm himself with his own abilities, though if their properties change via reflecting or redirecting, he can be hurt by them. Most of Nesten's abilities can also use a type of form called Reversal, which changes the move's effects, way they work, and/or damage. They can't harm the environment unless Nesten lets them to. Burst: Attacks with energy turned into beams, balls, or explosive fireworks. This is a standard attack most players know, and it doesn’t really differ between players, though, Alex’s when strongest are capable of one shooting creatures with town level durability, and can harm city level creatures as well. Bolt: Works like Nesten’s Reversal Bolt, though strikes at 700 million volts. However, it can also be condensed into a ball to throw or to attack with. Thief: Steals both energy and stat buffs in a grabbing motion if it hits an opponent. Take: Acts exactly like Nestens, except boosted and without the enough energy attack Reflecter: Puts on a temporary shield that reflects 3 projectiles, but can get stronger if added onto. Can only affect him rather than others. Glacier: Works like Nesten’s Reversal Glacier, though the range is lowered. Rage: Works like Nesten’s on function, but the boost is only 10x for offense and 20x for speed. This is very situational unlike Nesten’s case. Like Nesten, he can use his abilities in physical ways, though differently than Nesten’s uses. Burst: Increases power of the directed limb with the energy. Bolt: Acts like Nestens aswell as gaining a magnetic pull when he uses them on a limb, which can make him run across ceilings and walls with ease. Thief: Works exactly like Nesten’s with the added stealing stat boosts, though only a part of them. Glacier: Makes the attack heavier and larger along with colder, good for drop kicks or downward strikes. Stats (Without Items and Boosts): Was able to catch a small house and lift it momentarily during a fight against corrupt. Can hit with enough force to harm Large Building durability opponents decently Can take atleast Mountain attacks from other corrupted players. Relevistic+ due to dodging Blinding from other players, which Blinding moves at around ⅗ of the speed of light when not used by Corrupted Players, which he has reacted to, but hasn’t dodged it as off current time. 13 years of experience due to the wait between meeting Nesten and Gumi, which is only current time. 180 IQ due to being confirmed. Reacts for FTL attacks easily which is part being confirmed to have better reactions than Nesten reaction wise and due to reacting to the same shit Nesten has reacted to and has reacted to it faster than Nesten or Gumi has. Feats: Harms casual city level durability creatures with his bullets from his guns. Pulled the put the pin of the Grenade in the hand before it going off multiple times and lived all of them, while his opponent is mostly dead afterward or injured. Strongest Grenades are casual Mountain busters, while weakest are city busters. Took hits from mountain level beings multiple times. Physically catched a small house to save citizens. Dodged Blinding. Reacts to the same shit Nesten does, and does it faster. Learned Rage, even though it is nearly impossible for Beta players to learn it or use it correctly. Defeated and killed Abby, who is on equal playing fields with him. Built all his weapons and gadgets. Lived the Bad Future for the day they were there by dodging everything. Weaknesses: Abilities are lackluster by themselves Flirting gets in the way sometimes Is bad handling first time tricks, though balanced with every other time thanks to adaptation. Alta, Bepha and abilities run on energy, though this is also balanced with Beta Packet. Very, VERY emotionally unstable when it comes to insults or comments referring to parents or family. Rage is very situlational. Has the same problem as Nesten as having no reliable way to heal himself mid-battle. Hasn’t appeared since Pre-Bad Future came to an end. Despite being very good at flirting, he still has yet to get his love. Stats (With Weapons and Boosts) Harms City Level beings with his weaker bullets, Casual City Level beings with his average bullets and Gemini's Blade (which is stronger than average bullets), Mountain with Charge Shots, and Casual Mountain with grenades. Offensive Abilities are City at most, Times these by 10x with Rage. Island with Charge Gun Technique. 12 times the speed of light with Rage. Reactions are doubled thanks to glasses. Other Techniques: Bullet Hell: A very hard to dodge combination of all 3 guns rapid firing, and combining energy, it makes them faster and stronger than regular rapid fire bullets. Volting Freeze: A combination of Bolt and Glacier, and creates lines of electricity from each spike of ice, effectively creating a chain reaction. Charge Gun: A combination of all 3 guns charging up a powerful magic beam of energy, which is then powered up by his own energy. This attack is so strong it was able to massively harm a Island durability foe, however, it’s uses so much energy that Alex loses almost all of the energy that he has collected. Mary Sue Score: 18 Category:Blog posts